


The Dragon With the Golden Scales

by scribblings_of_a_skald



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblings_of_a_skald/pseuds/scribblings_of_a_skald
Summary: One day, a dragon bored with his golden hoard finds his golden scales begin to gleam at the carefully plucked notes of a passing bard.From then on, the dragon pursues music, hoping to fill the void in his light and return the light to his scales.Note: Written as a prompt from tumblr user: writing-prompt-s.





	The Dragon With the Golden Scales

The gold-scaled dragon once heard the sweet sounds of a traveling bard wandering the woods outside his cave. The swells of the music made his scales gleem brighter, causing the surrounding hoard to dim in comparison.

Since, the dragon longed to hear the splendid notes once more, to feel himself glow with the feeling of fullness.

The birds, while easily available, could not fill the hole he now found in his heart.

As he became more desperate, the dragon began to kidnap the local travelers, causing the woods to become more dangerous. He’d ask them for a song. If they could play, they could stay. If not… well, hunting was strenuous after listening to shrieking masquerading as a melody.

One day, the dragon stole a boy from a gilded carriage. The boy offered all the gold and silver in the kingdom, including a circle upon his head, if the dragon were to release him. The dragon merely chuckled and requested a song.

The boy, though nervous, began to pick softly at a lute as the dragon closed his eyes.

Gasping in wonder as the cave began to fill with golden light, the boy strummed more confidently.

With an attentive audience, he played for hours. Finally pausing when his fingers ached, he spoke to the dragon. “Why, great beast, do you love music so?”

“For it brings out the best in me, child.”

Nodding, thoughtfully, the boy replied, “Then why do you not play it yourself?”

This thought had never occurred to the dragon. “Why, I have no idea where to even begin.”

“Ah,” replied the boy, “then let me teach you, in exchange for my safe release.”

And the dragon learned to make music. And the dragons scales gleamed brighter than gold. And so the boy visited the dragon often, joining their songs and fates. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
